Full Throttle
Full Throttle (全開, Zenkai) is a Caster Magic that grants the user increased speed, strength, and endurance for a limited amount of time. Description Full Throttle is a legendary Caster Magic that serves to grant the user the mighty power of self-amplification. It allows the user to enter a state of enhanced physical prowess, which is signified by a marked change upon their body—these take the form of crimson tribal markings engraved upon their shoulders, and under their eyes. In addition, the tips of their hair becomes a blazing scarlet. However, to activate Full Throttle, the user must integrate their magical power and stray eternano in the atmosphere into their body. Normally, eternano interacts with the user's own magical power, never actually touching the user. However, when using Full Throttle, the user must extend their own magical power as to form a thin layer of magic over their body, allowing them to accept the eternano into their body as it is attracted just as if they were using magic normally. This eternano enters the user's bloodstream, interacting with the small traces of iron within their blood—which, normally, would cause the user to be impaled from the inside-out, considering the bending properties eternano has upon iron of any kind. However, thanks to the user sending their own magical power into other parts of their body besides remaining in their magic origin, the user's blood becomes encased in small "packs" of magical energy, which absorbs the eternano and saturates the body of the user inside and out, granting them amazing capabilities. Once this has been done, the user is granted an enormous increase in power, speed, defenses, and senses from all across the board; all of their capabilities are increased to the peak of humanity's potential. Indeed, with Full Throttle active, the user becomes strong enough to punch holes through diamond, shatter weapons with ease, most of the time only using a single finger, and lift objects many times their own weight; each one of the user's attacks seems to create shockwaves of air that slice through anything they come into contact with cleanly. This strength extends to their lower body as well, enabling the user to leap twenty meters in a single bound, in addition to thirty meters into the air without a running start. Indeed, the user's strength in Full Throttle allows them to snap magic-imbued weaponry without breaking a sweat, even knocking down locked doors of any material with a single kick. In addition, activating Full Throttle allows the user to run at speeds of up to approximately fifty miles per hour or higher, up to the point of running two miles in just over a minute, causing them to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between the user and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond. When under the influence of Full Throttle, the user moves at such a speed that their foes more often than not can't register their movements, until they've made them, and can even evade attacks which are unleashed point-blank. Also, with Full Throttle, the user's bones and muscles become far denser and harder, once more amplified to the strongest human potential; even if somebody were to beat the user with a hammer, the hammer would eventually break, and the user would show extremely little discomfort with no pain suffered. Indeed, this durability enables them to survive falls from several stories and extremely powerful magical attacks. Finally, when Full Throttle is activated, the user's body removes the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in the user's muscles, granting them exceptional endurance and lung capacity; they can exert themselves at peak capacity for a hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. However, Full Throttle has a sole weakness—its time limit. When the user activates the magic, the magical energy that has saturated their body upon activation slowly begins to filter out in order for the user to unleash their attacks. This gives Full Throttle a limit of ten minutes maximum before the user becomes exhausted from the gathered magical energy. After those ten minutes, the user must rest for two hours before activating the ability again. In addition, if the user immediately attempts to use Full Throttle after it has worn off, the uprise of magical energy could easily obliterate the user, or severely damage their body, leaving their figure thrashed and barely capable of moving. Because of this, it is regarded as a 'high risk, high reward' type of magic only utilized by the gutsiest of magicians. Trivia *Full Throttle was inspired by the Kaio-ken from nearly everyone's first anime, Dragon Ball Z, and the lesser known Hundred Power from one of the author's favourite anime, Tiger and Bunny. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic